hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Jem Costello
}} Jem Costello is the daughter of Carl Costello, the half-sister of Riley, Seth and Jason Costello, and the ex-fiancé of Gilly Roach. Jem moved to Hollyoaks with Gilly in March 2010 after saving her from a shark in Thailand. Characterization In March 2010, in a video interview with Hollyoaks Backstage, Russell-Clark introduced her character and described her personality, she said, "Jem is a bit of a free spirit, she loves travelling, she loves anything like new experiences, big ideas, she's full of big ideas, She's quite feisty, she's really into her martial arts and keeping fit and stuff. She's quite honest with everyone." Biography Arrival Gilly returns to the village with Jem after he was away for a while, Jem whom he met in Thailand after he saved her from a shark attack. Jem is excited when Gilly proposes to her after he declares his love, much to the disappointment of Steph who runs off. Jem makes friends with Steph and another ex-girlfriend of Gilly, Cheryl and both of them try to make Jem and Gilly split up however they realised Jem was too nice for them to do anything else. Setteling In Hollyoaks Jem helps Anita Roy track down her birth mother, Eva Strong, and moves in with Anita and her brother Ravi Roy. Jem applys for a job at the SU Bar but India Longford applies for the same job. Jem and India both try and persuade Charlotte Lau to give them the job and after organising an event as part of the interview process with India gaining the job, however they both later agree to share the job. Families arrival Jem and Ravi go out for a drink where Jem meets her father Carl for the first time in three years. Carl tells Jem he is the new owner of the pub The Dog in the Pond. Jem reunites with her step-mother Heidi and brothers Riley and Seth but refuses to talk to Carl after his numerous affairs. Jem starts to bond with Carl and they try to rebuild their relationship. When the family learns that Jasmine is seeing Bart McQueen (Jonny Clarke), Carl is furious and threatens him. Jem breaks up the confrontation and asks "What are you going to do, break his legs?" When she talks to Carl outside, she reveals that he broke the leg of her ex-boyfriend Liam McAllister. Liam's revenge and departure When Nathan dies Liam returns to the village seeking revenge on Carl. Later Jasmine tells Jem she wants to be a boy. Jem agrees to help Liam by paying Mitzeee to seduce Carl. Jem's plan backfires as Mitzeee sleeps with Liam and Heidi finds out what Jem's been up to. Jasmine reveals to Jem that she is now Jason and she feels like she is a boy. Although Jem is accepting she exclaims their father won't be. After an argument with Heidi, Jem decides she needs to leave. Finally making up with her father, she says a tearful goodbye to her family. See also *List of appearances *Costello family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2010 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:Costello family Category:Students Category:Barstaff Category:Residents of 1 Stockton Lane Category:The Dog in the Pond employees Category:Past characters